Yoona
Im Yoon-ah (born May 30, 1990), better known as Yoona, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a supporting vocalist and a lead dancer in the Korean girl group, Girls' Generation. She is also known as the visual/face of the group. Yoona was a trainee for SM Entertainment for seven years and 2 months, and was the first to join Girls' Generation. Early Life Yoona was born on May 30, 1990, in Seoul, South Korea. She grew up with her father and older sister, whose names are unknown. She was cast in 2002 SM Saturday Open Casting Audition and began to train with the other trainees under SM Entertainment in the areas of acting, singing and dancing. She trained with SM for 5 years, after which she joined and debuted under Girls' Generation. She is a 2009 graduate of Daeyoung High School and attended Dongguk University with fellow member, Seohyun, recieving her degree in Theatre in 2015, Yoona also gained a Lifetime Achievement Award from the university. Profile * Name: Im Yoon Ah (임윤아) * Stage name: Yoon A (윤아) * Nick names: Deer Yoona, Him Yoona (Strong Yoona), Goddess Yoong, Yoong * Position: '''Supporting Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Face-of-the-group * '''Birth date: May 30, 1990 * Birth place: Seoul, South Korea * Blood Type: B * Height: 168 cm (5'6") * Weight: 44 kg (97.0034 lbs) * Religion: '''Christian * '''Education: British School, Dongguk University (Theater Major) * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic) * Hobbies: Movies and Music * Favorite time: A Morning When I Have Free Time * Favorite color: Purple, Blue * Favorite food: Icecream * Motto: "Be confident in everything". * Roommate: Taeyeon & Sooyoung (Old Dorm), Yuri (New Dorm) Discography Digital Single *2010.08.30 Innisfree day Collaboration *2008.05.08 Haptic Motion (햅틱모션) (Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany, Dong Bang Shin Ki) Filmography Television *- 2007.09.09 9 End 2 Outs (9회말 2아웃) - Shin Joo Young *- 2008.08.03 Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (천하일색 박정금) - Mi Ae (Cameo) *- 2009.01.09 Neoneun Nae Unmyeong (너는 내 운명; You Are My Destiny) - Jang Sae Byuk *- 2009.06.04 Cinderella Man (신데렐라맨) - Seo Yeo Jin *- 2010.07.11 Family Outing Season 2 *- 2012.05.29 Sarang Bi (사랑비; Love Rain) - Kim Yoon Hee in the 70's/Jung Ha-Na (Yoon-Hee's daughter) *- 2014.02.04 Prime Minister and I - Nam Da-Jung Music Videos *2004.12.07 Dong Bang Shin Ki - Magic Castle *2006.06.07 Super Junior - U *2006.11.06 TSZX the Grace - Passion (My Everything) *2007.09.20 Super Junior - Marry U *2008.10.21 Lee Seung Chul - Propose *2009.03.12 24/7 - That Guy's Woman Commercials *2006 Sanyo Eneloop *2006 Teun Teun English "Follow Me" *2007 elite *2007 Sunkist Lemonade *2008 Clean & Clear *2008 ssolaC Vitamin C *2009 YeJiMiIn wise beauty *- 2010 Innisfree *2010 Caribbean Bay *2010 S-Oil *- 2013 Eider *2013 SK Telecom LTE *2013 Alcon Awards *2008.11.10 Korean Drama Festival: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2008.12.31 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Best New Actress - You Are My Destiny *2008.12.31 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2009.02.27 PaekSang Arts Awards: Best New Actress - You Are My Destiny *2009.02.27 PaekSang Arts Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - You Are My Destiny *2010.03.26 PaekSang Arts Awards: Netizen Popularity Award - Cinderella Man *2012 KBS Drama Awards - Netizen Award - Love Rain *2013 KBS Drama Awards - Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries - Prime Minister and I *2013 KBS Drama Awards - Best Couple Award (With Lee Bum Soo) - Prime MInister and I Category:SNSD Member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper